


More Than A Possibility

by Storylandqueen



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationship, Pre-Game(s), future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylandqueen/pseuds/Storylandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day, you will meet her. But you're not ready yet." (Spoilers only for Noel's connection to Caius and Yeul)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Possibility

The sand was as pale and endless as it ever was, the sun hanging low and burning dully as it continued eradicating any traces of comfort the land might have once provided to them. A droplet of sweat was working it's way down the path of Noel's throat and dampening the collar of his shirt as he ran a stone along one of his swords, sharpening the blade while Yeul sat nearby, methodically strung beads along a long cord. Things between them weren't exactly silent, not with the strikes against steel and the wind whistling around them to kick up dust clouds, but it was peaceful, the peace of those frequently together and at ease with the proximity.

Noel set his sword down and stared at it once he was done, his head bowed and his hand clasped loosely around his sharpening stone as Yeul tilted her head up just a notch. She didn't need to see his face to know that his expression was that of a man lost in thought, and she didn't need to have the goddess' gift to know that, either. She only needed to know him and she did.

"I'm sure you'll bring back something marvelous for my birthday," Yeul told him in a light, airy voice, her fingers still sliding smoothly over the beads, the motions of her hands sure.

Making a noise as he was pulled from his thoughts, Noel's posture changed, shoulders moving back as he straightened from his slump, his head coming up and turning towards Yeul to offer her a smile and a tone at odds with his previous disposition. "You know it. I'm going to make sure you have the best feast possible for your party."

"Thank you, i appreciate it," Yeul assured him with a soft sound that was almost a giggle, her hands finally coming to a halt and resting easily in her lap as she gave Noel her full attention. "But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

Letting out an aggravated sigh as his smile dropped and he abandoned the easy manner as quickly as he adopted it, Noel let his head fall back as his fingers curled into his fists, not bothering to do anything to deny the words since Yeul always seemed to know the truth. The sky above Noel's head was a sickly, diseased yellow, the sight of it causing his eyes to narrow in frustration as he breathed out, "It's Caius. He's still insisting I have to kill him in order to be your True Guardian." The confession came out easily, and doubt followed almost as fast, Noel's body twisting in the sand as he turned to face Yeul, palms pressing hard against the ground as he searched her face. "I do a good job of guarding you, don't I? I keep you safe."

"You do a wonderful job, Noel," Yeul assured him, her voice a sweet, comforting promise as she tilted her head and smiled, long hair falling over a pale shoulder. "But you are not my true guardian and one day Caius will die by your sword."

"Yeul!" Noel said in shock, words of denial and hurt threatening to drip off his tongue in response to her declaration.

"Noel, please understand, it's no fault of your own." She continued, tone unchanged. "You are not meant for me. One day you will meet another with the Eyes of Etro and she'll lead you down the path to Caius' death. You are not meant to kill him for me. Caius is my true Guardian and you... you shall be for her."

"But Yeul, we're the last three people in the world! ... Aren't we?" Noel asked uncertainly, the sun suddenly feeling hotter on his skin as he leaned back, putting distance between himself and Yeul. Years of believing in her and taking in her words with unwavering trust left him with a disoriented feeling as the basic tenants of his life were erased and rewritten.

He was a hunter and he was going to be Yeul's True Guardian, he grew up watching over the young girl and believing that only to find that instead it was mere training to watch over another.

The planet was dying, life almost entirely gone with the population down to three, except there had to be more. There had to be, if he was to find another to guard.

He would not kill Caius. Life was too precious, too rare to simply destroy like that, but it would happen one day, and it was all tied to a girl Noel didn't know, but would protect.

"One day, you will meet her. But you're not ready yet," Yeul promised, her voice breaking into his thoughts as if she'd been reading his mind. Her face had returned to a blank, impassive mask, the kind that made her seem so much older than her fifteen years, and she stood, the beaded cord wrapped tightly around her wrist. "I must bring this to Caius."

Brows furrowing, Noel reached out for her hand only to miss as she seemed to dance out of the way, floating as gracefully as the sand on the wind. "Wait, Yeul, you didn't answer my question. Yeul!"

Casting one last glance back over her shoulder, Noel thought he saw the flicker of a smile on her face before Yeul turned a corner and then she was gone.

 


End file.
